1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control program and a game machine. Particularly, the present invention relates to a game control program for executing a game in which a character travels on a stage selected by a player.
2. Prior Art
Usually, a plurality of stages are prepared in a conventional game and one or more of them are selected according to a predetermined rule in response to player's operation. It means that the same game field occurs in response to the same operation of the player and the player will have a dull feeling.
In published Japanese patent document 2006-130123, a soccer game program is disclosed for calculating and set a movement schedule route of characters when a player input the target point etc. in a virtual space. Various momentum changes will occur.